


Radioactive Wolves

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a bitch, Crossover, M/M, Many people survived the first Praimfaya, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: The 100 were sent to the ground, expendable and unneeded. When they make it to the ground, they realize, they aren't alone.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to this story. I hope I entertain with this new piece.

Clarke gasped loudly as she came to, swinging her head around. "Hey look, the princess finally awakens!" Someone shouted, getting a chorus of laughs in return. Everyone quieted down as suddenly a video popped up on the large screen above all of them, showing none other than Chancellor Thelonious Jaha.

 

_“Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.”_

 

“Your dad’s a dick, Wells!” Someone shouted, getting another loud laugh in return as Jaha continued speaking.

 

_“Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years.”_

 

A boy wearing a beanie suddenly unbuckled himself, floating up. “Looks like your dad floated me after all.” The boy sneered at Wells. “You should strap in before the parachutes deploy, Finn.” The young man stated calmly, not rising to the bait. Two delinquents followed Finn’s move, unbuckling their seatbelts and floating around in the no gravity ship. “Hey! You two, get back in your seats if you want to live!” Clarke barked.

 

“ _Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive.”_

 

Suddenly, Finn’s face lit up with recognition. “Hey, you’re the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year.” He said, pointing to Clarke, who in turn rolled her eyes. “And you’re the idiot who wasted a month’s worth of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.” Finn let out a snort, flailing his limbs about. “But it was fun.” He said with a crooked smirk.

 

Wells was tensed, a concerned frown creased across his face and a valley on his forehead. “Retro Rockets should have fired by now.” He muttered. Clarke looked over at him sharply. “This ship’s a hundred years old, right? Give it a second.” She snapped, her hands balling into fists. “Clarke, there’s something I have to tell you. I’m sorry I got your father arrested.” He murmured, head down. “Don’t you talk about my father, Wells.” She retorted sharply, clutching onto her seat harshly as they entered the atmosphere. Suddenly, there was a violent crash, followed by many screams.

 

“Alright! Everyone calm down!” An older boy who was dressed in guard garbs shoved himself forward, soon standing by the girl Octavia Blake. “Bell?” She whispered, eyes wide open. He smiled as she flew into his arms. Whispers started about how they were siblings. Bellamy wrenched on the lever, opening the door as Clarke screamed, “WAIT!” Octavia walked out, vibrating nervously and excitedly. She turned back before screaming, WE’RE BACK BITCHES!” Everyone rushed out of the ship, looking around and breathing in the fresh air. They laughed as they ran gleefully.

 

“Why so serious, Princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.” Finn asked, dropping down beside Clarke who was looking at a map with such a furious rage that you’d think it had personally wronged her. “Try telling that to the two guys who followed you out of their seats.” She said coldly. “You don’t like being called Princess do you, Princess?” He asked, a smirk playing across his lips. Clarke sighed.”Do you see that peak over there?” Clarke asked, pointing. “Yeah, why?” Finn asked, feeling confused. “Mount Weather. There’s a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve got problems. The communication system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. The wires are fried.” Wells said, looking frustrated. Clarke groaned. “The only thing that matters now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look, this is us. This is where we need to get if we want to survive.” She said, smashing her finger against the map.

“Ah cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer.” A pale boy wearing goggle said, his Asian friend laughing as well. “Do you mind?” Wells asked, getting up in Jasper’s face. “Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. He’s with us.” A pale boy with longer hair said calmly. “Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are.” Wells said, trying to keep the peace. “We’re on the ground, that not good enough for you?” Bellamy had appeared behind them, asking this question.

“We need to get to Mount Weather. You heard my father’s message.” Wells said in outrage. “Screw your father. What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little princess?” Octavia hissed out, glowering at them.

“Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.”

Bellamy pretended to ponder in thought. “I’ve got a better idea. Let’s let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” A mutual yes was shouted, and Bellamy turned toward the two, smirking coldly. “Well, get to it.” He stated calmly, his hands on his hips. Suddenly, everyone froze as a single sound rang out.

A long, lone, loud howl filled the empty silence as they stood there, rooted to the spot. Unspeakable fear flooded everyone as they stood there, some shaking and some letting out soft squeaks of fear and terror.

 

They weren’t alone on this desolate planet.

  


**_To Be Continued….._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of the world after Praimfaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

The two boys walked side by side, books in hand on the history of the world. “So have you learned about how those people launched themselves into space to escape the radiation wave?” The boy with spiky hair asked, seemingly vibrating with excitement. The other boy smiled. “Yeah, Stiles, we are. Apparently they launched twelve ships into space about ninety eight years ago.” The other boy responded. “Isn’t it fascinating, Scott?” Stiles asked his best friend, as they stopped outside of Scott’s house. “Yeah, it is. I’m gonna study it some more tonight, okay?” Stiles nodded and continued on his own way home as Scott opened his own front door before wandering inside. He climbed the stairs, soon in his own room where he sat and pulled out the history book on his shelf. He opened the book, and began to read.

_Back in the year of 2051, a radioactive war broke out, much like the Cold War of 1947. But the levels of toxic waste and substances were released, destroying the planet and poisoning the air. The human race would not survive the destruction of the Earth, and thus launched twelve space stations into outer space. These twelve stations each held a nation within, Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, France, India, Japan, Russia, United Kingdom, United States, Uganda, and Venezuela. But still, this left thousands, even millions, of people stranded on this desolate planet. But, somehow, the current generation survived. The old and the young were killed, leaving only people from ages 14 to 50 alive. Instead of giving up, they kept communities close, repopulating the Earth. Some people went rouge, creating ‘clans’ and calling themselves Grounders, and we respect and stay out of their way in exchange for trading and such._

Scott’s eyes widened, he had never known about any of this. He eagerly turned the page, eyes focusing on the next paragraph.

_When the surviving generation began reproducing, children died at first, but slowly adapted to the ravaged world. Something happened within the radiation exposure, leaving some people with superhuman abilities, and supernatural creatures emerged. Alongside these creatures, hunters emerged, to keep these beasts in check. Not much is known of the supernatural world, as the public is usually kept in the dark._

Scott slammed the book closed, boiling with anger as his golden eyes flashed. Even in history books he was viewed as a monster. He closed his eyes and inhaled shakily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He pulled out his phone, clicking on Theo’s contact which was ‘Lil Chimera.’ He clicked call, and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello, this is the resident asshole, how may I assist you?” Came a sleepy, grumpy voice. “Why were you sleeping?” Scott questioned, amused. “I was practicing the art of closing my eyes.” Came the cool response. Scott snorted. “Just meet up at my house, bring Liam and Mason and Corey.” Scott said before ending the call and putting the phone down.

 

Three knocks on the door, and Scott opened it to see his Beta standing there, along with his friends and boyfriend. “I brought the scoundrels, Scott. Now what?” Mason began to protest, but Corey clamped a hand over his mouth, grinning sheepishly. Scott rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, I was wondering if you all wanted to go on a walk around the forest with me and Stiles?” He asked, said boy popping his head up from the kitchen. “How’d you know I snuck in?” He complained, pouting. “Super Senses, I can hear your heartbeat dude.” Stiles was resorted to grumbling in annoyance, before walking out the door, the others following into the woods. Suddenly, a devious smirk crossed Theo’s face. “What’re you doing-” Suddenly, a black coyote wolf mix was there, bones cracking and snapping into place. The wolf’s eyes gleamed as he trotted up to Liam’s side and sat by him. “Alright, let’s go.” With that, Liam darted into the woods, Theo hot on his heels as Scott followed soon after, Mason, Corey, and Stiles trailing after them but not running, not very interested in doing so.

* * *

 

Liam laughed joyously, running alongside his boyfriend who kept nipping at his heels playfully. “Liam, wait up!” He could faintly hear Mason’s voice in the distance, but he kept running. He plopped down beside the small pond, tracing patterns into the dirt. Scott soon plopped down beside him, and they sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally humming as they skipped rocks and talked quietly.

* * *

 

Mason panted as he, Stiles, and Corey stopped running. “I give up! They’re too fast.” Mason grumbled, sitting on the forest floor and resting, leaning his head back. His boyfriend nodded sympathetically, stealing a quick kiss before following suit and sitting down, stretching out his legs. They could hear Liam and Scott nearby, skipping rocks and chatting, but they were too tired to care. Suddenly, they all froze as they heard a loud crash, feeling the ground vibrate. “You two heard that, right?” Stiles asked, his eyes blown wide in shock. Mason and Corey nodded, also shocked. Mason looked as if he had seen a ghost, pale and trembling in fear. Scott and Liam were now silent.

* * *

 

Theo had been trotting through the woods, looking around when the crash occurred. He jumped in shock, his body stiff as he let out a very quiet snarl, his eyes glowing. He could hear the sound of something hissing quietly, before a sort of groaning as something landed on the ground. Suddenly, there were whispers and feet moving, before a female voice screamed, “WE’RE BACK, BITCHES!” Theo bared his teeth as he listened to kids rushing out and shouting in excitement, before narrowing in on a female complaining about how “they dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.” Who were they? Who was the girl? Theo paced, nerves eating at him. He narrowed his eyes. Theo sat down, lip curling as his instincts began to overtake him. Theo tilted his head back, inhaled, and let loose a long, lone howl to alert every creature within the area.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this cleared a few things up. Expect irregular updates, school sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> In the second chapter will explain what happened during Praimfaya to the people left behind on Earth.


End file.
